independajonesfandomcom-20200213-history
Al Franken
Al'Franken is an actor and comedienne who somehow got elected to the U.S. Senate even though hes a liberal nutcase. He should NOT have been allowed in because Norm Coalman won that election but it was stole by ACORN. Early life Franken was a Jew who grew up in New York. He probably enjoyed Woody Allen movies. Saturday Night Live (SNL) Franken became a writer on SNL and worked there until 1980 when both he and Lauren Michaels quit. He then came back in 1985 as a performer, and would do such sketches as being a gay man, wearing a diaper and probably wearing a bra. Zillions of viewers were disgusted and apalled by his antics. Books Franken has written many books which are all slander. Disagree with him and he will call you a hick or he will pretend your some bufoon. For example calling Rush Limbaugh a Big Fat Idiot which is immature and I guess all the left can do is namecalling. Stay classy libs. He also had a book called Lying Liar is Lying with a picture of Bill O'Reilly which led to the lawsuit Fox v. Franken. The judge in that case was an activist so he through it out even though it was a clear cut case of you cant do that. Bottom line is Franken wants to create a socialist paradise and he slanders anyone who says we should NOT do that. Even though he has SOME acadamia experience in political science that doesnt NOT qualify to take on people who actually know what there talking about like Limbaugh. Senate Following his failure to make a liberal radio station, Franken decided to run for Senate. He ran against Norm Coalman and used cheating to pretend he had more votes. Minnesota does NOT want to elect democrats because all Mondale voters went exstinkt years ago so it HAD to be ACORN behind it all. This led to the court case Coal Man v. Franken stein. The activist judges through out Coalman's lawsuit and Franken became a senator which is literally a joke. Only 45% of Minnesota voters approve of him. Thats less then half. As a typical democrat, this guy is gonna take all are cash. You can also thank him for trying to make it where Haliburton has to let some girl railroad there operations just because she cries rape. That should be settled in arbitraiton NOT in a court. Ill bet all that really happened was some guy accidentally brushed by her chest. Nutty broads always like to make up drama like saying they got gangraped and held in a container. Either way this will just make it harder to haze libs with frat boy pranks because theyll say you raped them even though it was just a prank. Look when I was in a frat during hell week we would fill Bert Johnson's a@@ with semen because he was a stupid frosh. Was that rape? NO its called hazing and we were NOT gay. Franken is being a stupid libby choosing to make this illegal and welcome to Obamas nanny state.